


A Free Lunch

by KrysKrossZee



Series: Quinzee's Love Fest 2021 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Aurors, Co-workers, Gen, Paperwork, Responsibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Daphne wants to go out in the field but Harry knows that there's paperwork to be done.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass & Harry Potter
Series: Quinzee's Love Fest 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153220
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10
Collections: Love Fest 2021





	A Free Lunch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GinnySocks (ginnysocks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnysocks/gifts).



> For the Fairest of the Rare's Love Fest 2021. #TeamCass
> 
> Written for ginnysocks
> 
> Prompts used-
> 
> Harry/Daphne  
> Auror Partners

Harry flinched as he heard a thud and looked up only to see what had to be the biggest case file in the whole department. A frown took over his face as he allowed his eyes to slowly travel upwards to see that his partner was standing over his desk, a glare fixed on her face.

"Can I help you, Greengrass?" He asked, an eyebrow lifted as she looked him up and down. He was fully aware that she was close to losing her patience with him, but this was his well earned lunch break and he hadn't even managed to make it out of the office because he was trying to catch up on the paperwork that neither of Çthem had been very good about completing and filing away as of late. He knew that Daphne had itchy feet, that she needed to get back out in the field, but Harry knew that this job wasn't all about fighting dark wizards, even if that was what they had been told while they were in school.

"We need to be out there." She said as she drummed her fingers on the cover of the case file. "Every second we're sitting in here, this guy is at large. Do you really want that on your conscience?"

"Daphne, I won't be guilted into this. We'll be out in the field once we have a lead." Harry told her as he turned back to the paperwork. Part of him wanted to point out that if she helped him to complete all of their backlog then they would be done sooner, but he could see that she wasn't ready to hear that.

They had been paired together because Kingsley knew that they would balance each other out, because Harry did his best to keep a level head whereas Daphne would rather charge into things head first without a second thought. A few years ago Harry would have been the same way, but that was before he had died by the hands of Voldemort and lost so many of his loved ones. Daphne's experience of the war had been completely different to his. Being a Slytherin had meant that she had been treated decently by the Carrows during her seventh year at Hogwarts and then when the final battle had arrived, she had been one of the students to be escorted out of the castle. For Daphne, the thrill of the hunt and the fight was still exhilarating, whereas Harry was an auror because of his sense of duty. He was the Chosen One and while there were still Death Eaters out there, he still had the responsibility to take them out.

"I'm not trying to guilt you." Daphne said with a sigh as she dropped down into the chair in front of his desk. "I'm just-" She gestured vaguely, "- bored."

"I can see that, but we can't just be rushing out into the unknown whenever you're bored, you know that." Harry pointed out, watching her out of the corner of his eye while initialled the parchment that would make number seven in his done pile.

"Well, we can as long as you give the say so." She pointed out unfairly causing Harry to slam his quill down on his desk. He was sick of her always bringing this up.

"Can you just stop?" He asked as he looked up to see her eyes were wide as she stared at him. She was obviously taken aback by his actions and he immediately felt guilty about that. "This is just as important as being out there on the street."

"And this just happens to be safer." He heard her mutter under her breath. He couldn't exactly deny that one, but that wasn't the main reason that he preferred paperwork, in fact he wouldn't even say that he preferred paperwork. He didn't particularly like this job at all, but everyone seemed to think that it was his destiny and he had never thought to question it.

"If you don't like the way I do things then you should request a new partner." Harry said pointedly.

"Yeah, maybe I should." Daphne said with a sigh. "It's not as if you even know how to have a partner in the first place."

Harry opened his mouth to argue with that but he realised that she wasn't wrong. She wasn't going to be happy if they continued to work together, though he was pretty sure that if she was allowed to go it alone then she would end up getting herself killed, which he couldn't have on his conscience.

"I do my best," Harry said quietly as he stood up. "Come on, let's go get lunch and I'm sure you'll see things differently after that." He wasn't sure that he wanted to convince her not to drop him as a partner, but he also didn't think that he was ready to lose her as a partner. Kingsley had warned that if he had managed to chase her off then he would not be assigned a new partner. This would mean that he would no longer be allowed to go out into the field at all, and while he preferred paperwork, he wouldn't want to just be stuck doing paperwork and nothing else.

For now, though, he was happy to go to lunch with her and see where they could go from here. There was no point in them both throwing their careers away just because she was so damn impatient. He needed her to be level-headed, or maybe he needed to be less level-headed, he wasn't exactly sure at this point what they needed.

"Okay, but you're buying." She told him, flashing him an unmistakable smile and Harry had to wonder if she had manipulated this whole conversation just to get a free lunch. He didn't want to believe that was the case, but he knew Daphne, they had worked together for long enough now, that he knew that it could be possible.

"Ugh, fine." He agreed, deciding that for the sake of trying to make friends with her, he would just buy her lunch for once.


End file.
